Lying in Wait
by SonicPotter
Summary: Set series 3, from beginning, but Erin doesn't exist. Instead, there's another girl in her place with dilemmas of her own. With a lonely life and sudden intro to her real life, Cat is faced with things she is really unprepared for.VladxOC rating may go up


**Lying in Wait.**

**One-Once Bitten.**

Catherine Amelia Fairbanks was breaking out. Leaving. Running away. Getting the hell out of there and escaping to freedom. As soon as she heard the last nurse leave the dormitory, her eyes snapped open, glancing quickly around the room; her pointed ears straining for any noises. All she could hear were the muffled snores and snorts coming from the other beds, and Bethany snoring loudly in the corner. Catherine, (Cat for short), whipped the thin covers off her uncomfortable bed and sat up, shoving her feet in her shoes. She had done well hiding the fact she was fully clothed under the sheets, seeing as she looked a lot more bulky than normal and she had been certain one of the other girls would notice, but they all seemed too tired to care. Being under the covers and 'asleep' before they got there helped as well. It had been worth skipping dinner. Cat grabbed the rucksack she had stowed under her bed, containing the little possessions she had, and silently made for the door. She was a very slight girl, and could be incredibly light on her feet when she wanted, moving at speeds which she didn't look capable of. Her heart beat faster and faster and she very slowly and very carefully opened the door, poking her head through to check for any nurses still patrolling the corridors. When she was certain the coast was clear, she shut her eyes for a moment and visualised her route. First to the kitchens to stock up on food and disguise herself, then round the back and onto a side road, away to freedom. She checked once more for a nurse, then ran full pelt down the corridors towards the kitchens, ducking into ever shadow she saw, just in case. She had feared that her converse would squeak on the highly polished wooden floors, but they glided silently as though they were barely touching the ground. She dodged into a doorway by the kitchens, double checked once again for obstructions, then slipped through the double doors. The room was bathed in a soft white glow as the full moon shone directly through the window, and for a moment Cat hesitated. Shaking her head free of distractions and worries she made for the fridge, beginning to pack food swiftly into her bag. Once that was done, then came the hard bit. She slowly approached the large set of kitchen knives that were stashed on the highest shelf away from the younger ones. Although the tallest in her class, she was still small for her age, so quickly realised that reaching them down was not an option. She dragged one of the kitchen chairs towards the work surface beneath the shelves and clambered up, standing precariously on her tip-toes. She took a deep breath as she gently pulled a large bread knife from its slot, praying the rest wouldn't fall. Injuries were all she needed right now, and the racket would wake the whole building. The blade slipped out easily and she breathed out in relief as she climbed down, sliding the chair back to its original position. Keeping her breathing steady, she quietly talked herself into it. _If they give reports, they'll be looking for a girl with long blonde hair. If you keep it in its wondrously long state, they'll spot you a mile off. You can do this. _She nodded calmly before raising her hands behind her head. In one, she grabbed the ponytail she had hurriedly done earlier, gripping the long end tightly. In the other, she tried to hold the knife steady. She wanted a nice clean cut, otherwise it would look suspicious. For a moment she was completely still, eyes shut, head tilted downwards, frowning slightly. Then without warning she pulled the knife through her locks quickly. Her eyes snapped open, a look of shock on her face as she brought the huge chunk of hair down in front of her. For a second she dithered, not quite believing what had just happened. Then she placed the knife on the work top, grabbed her bag and ran, still clutching her hair. Its silky feel was somehow reassuring; somehow keeping her focused, keeping her knowing that this was really happening. She was running away. It was a little strange though. Where was everyone? Cat knew that the nurses changed shifts, but they took about two minutes when they did, so why was she jogging freely along a corridor? For the moment she didn't care, knowing she should be counting her blessings for this miracle. She eased open the back door, (again, it was all too easy to find the key), and paused momentarily beside the enormous black rubbish bins. She looked down at the golden wave in her pale hand. Cat wrenched open the lid and tossed it inside, before walking swiftly away and gradually breaking into a run down the dark alley, behind the huge grey building that had been her place of residence for the last 15 years. She could never call it home, but it had to be said, she felt slightly odd leaving her childhood behind, alone in Greenwood Home for the Lost and Unwanted. Attractive title. She tried not to look back, or even think about it, as she sped down the dark alley way and out into a small country road. At this point, she slowed to a walk, suddenly feeling very small, very frightened and very alone. And very cold. Why did she decide to run away in November? Her arms automatically wrapped themselves around her frame, clutching her forearms in an attempt at warmth. It didn't work. She continued to shiver slightly as she walked, jumping at any noises and stumbling over tree roots. She kept feeling certain that she could hear someone behind her or beside her or even above her, but whenever she looked she was alone. She was beginning to feel rather stupid, jump at shadows and creatures in the bracken. It didn't stop her checking though, ever time. Which is why, when she felt someone watching her, she glanced up from the floor and stared down the dark road. And seeing a man standing a few feet ahead of her in the middle of the road. She couldn't see his face, as his whole body was in shadow. But it felt like he was grinning. For a minute, she stood stock still, like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Then the man took a very small step forwards. She ran, blindly and desperately in the opposite direction, back towards the orphanage, back towards the misery, but back towards _safety_. She glanced behind her to see that the man had disappeared. She was once again alone on the road. She stopped, turning round to wonder if she'd imagined up this horrible man of nightmares through fear. She smiled, and began to laugh at the thought of herself standing there staring into nothing and looking foolish. _Creak_. Her laughter cut off immediately. She very slowly looked up. And screamed.


End file.
